


Best Men

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Mystrade Story Times [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Men, Bromance to Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Twitter #MystradeStoryTimes, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Greg and Mycroft spend a lot of time together whilst planning John and Sherlock's wedding.This story is ow available to readin Russian.





	Best Men

**Author's Note:**

> From my Twitter account (hi! Find me @savvyblunders!) and the fun times we have with #MystradeStoryTime.

Once John has finally gotten his shit sorted he and Sherlock manage to confess their mutual love for one another and start dating. Greg, who played a long game and held out stubbornly long past deaths, marriage and grudges, wins the Yard pot. In contrast to how long it took them to get a relationship sorted it takes shockingly little time for the two men to get engaged. Greg’s surprised but pleased to be asked to be John’s best man.

But he’s shocked that Sherlock asks Mycroft and delighted when it throws him together with the other man to plan bachelor party activities and carry out other best man duties. It probably won't mean much contact between them; still he’s pleased. Mycroft, it turns out, is a master planner, but he seems to have no problem meeting Greg frequently for drinks or dinner to “discuss the big gay wedding of the century.” Greg is tickled pink to discover Mycroft’s dry sense of humour and sly wit. They linger longer and longer over their meetings, and Greg's never been so eager to leave work in the evenings, nor so looked forward to weekend plans.

Delightfully, Mycroft takes his duties as big brother and best man seriously. So seriously that by the time the wedding approaches, they’re meeting at least three times a week. Neither notices that they barely discuss the happy couple at all. Their meetings have given way to dinners and movies. On one notable occasion a quiz night at an upscale gastro pub; Mycroft sweeps the competition with history and politics, but Greg has a greater knowledge of pop culture, music and movies.

Greg’s nearly convinced that Mycroft has come to regard him as something of a friend. What he can’t tell is if there’s any…other interest. He’s for damn sure interested. His prior fascination with Mycroft has become affection and attraction. Greg doesn’t want to give up their brainstorming sessions, their joking texts and lunchtime calls. Hell, at this point he’s on the approved list of visitors to Mycroft's upscale flat and Mycroft’s even been by his. Greg made his famous spag bol, it’s the only thing he can make, but Myc seemed to love it. They’d laughed over bowls of ice cream, more amused by one another than the Fry & Laurie DVD they were ostensibly watching. Greg hasn’t been this happy in years. Myc’s smile glows. It has to mean something, right?

It feels an awful lot like falling in love.

But Greg reminds himself it’s _Mycroft Holmes._ The man is just…not used to being friendly. Probably doesn’t realize he shouldn’t look into Greg’s eyes so raptly...let his hand linger on Greg’s arm. So convinced is Greg that Myc’s just being friendly that it comes as a huge surprise on the Stag Night when, after too many shots to count, John slurs, “Just kiss him!” Myc leans in from where he's sitting close to Greg (as he always does) and does just that before a blushing Greg can process it. Stunned and suddenly miserable, Greg shoots John a death glare and practically runs from the pub. On the road he lights a cigarette with shaking fingers and wishes he were anywhere else. Christ, he's going to have to man up, go back in there and somehow get through the rest of the night and the entire wedding day. All without giving away how deep he's fallen for his fellow groomsman.

When Myc joins him, Greg knows he has to play it off for pride’s sake. It's fucking cold comfort, but it's all he has. He swallows the hot threat of tears and lets out a thin thread of cigarette smoke, hoping for nonchalance.

“I apologize if that was…unwelcome,” Myc says softly, standing a few paces away. Greg can’t help looking at him; Myc’s face is soft, hurt and a little sad. Greg reaches for him without thinking. Just like that they’re kissing, arms desperate.

“Did you mean it?” Greg finally asks, fingers buried in Myc’s disordered hair; his heart is squeezing in his chest and hope is clawing upwards out of the dark hole he'd fallen into. A shy nod from Myc is his answer and Greg finds himself grinning like a maniac, arms full of gorgeous redhead, “Been crazy about you for weeks….thought it was just me.”

Assuring him it wasn’t one-sided, Myc leads him inside, hands firmly entwined. Sherlock looks smug; Greg’s so happy he doesn’t mind and Myc must be of a similar mind because he smiles at Sherlock. After a moment the brothers share a fond look. Of course Sherlock is insufferable after that, but neither of them mind. They’re too happy. Greg steams open his wedding card to add, _**THANKS LADS.**_ Reading over his shoulder, Myc just smiles and kisses his neck.

Greg spends half of his winnings from the wager to buy the lads a great wedding gift. The rest he's saving to go toward's he and Myc's first weekend away.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/18/19 I did some quick edits to formatting that were bothering me since this was posted on Twitter with character restrictions. I added one or two tiny details but nothing that changes the story at all!


End file.
